<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chill Fairytale by Lux_Sierra, SynxcroWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119766">A Chill Fairytale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Sierra/pseuds/Lux_Sierra'>Lux_Sierra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynxcroWrites/pseuds/SynxcroWrites'>SynxcroWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Sierra/pseuds/Lux_Sierra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynxcroWrites/pseuds/SynxcroWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentally unstable gay people who are either oblivious or a crying mess</p><p>Two Writers<br/>/Oli or /Lux</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>In denial gay - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a fic who'll be written with my great buddy Synx! We are a mess ✨✨✨</p><p>(idk when the chapters will be released but hey–)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oliver Everflow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character Introduction for oliver</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Everflow</p><p>-Calm<br/>
-Oblivious/Insensitive asf<br/>
-Likes Music and sports<br/>
-Pretty Popular<br/>
-Has Daddy Issues<br/>
-Dead Mother<br/>
-A bit of a lose screw<br/>
-Like comfy things<br/>
-Likes writing Songs<br/>
-Sensitive sometimes<br/>
-Knife throwing<br/>
-Shooting Classes<br/>
-Learning Archery<br/>
-Pretty Good in school Work</p><p>&gt;Emerald eyes, White hair Dyed Black, Skin Pale asf&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Micha Painite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an introduction of my OC, Micha Painite</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Micha Painite</p><p> </p><p>- Sensitive<br/>
- Dramatic<br/>
- Panicking 24/7<br/>
- Social Anxiety<br/>
- Lives in an orphanage<br/>
- Listens to music to escape reality<br/>
- Likes comfy things<br/>
- Has alot of plushies<br/>
- Closet Stoner lmao<br/>
- Bullied for no reason<br/>
- Has a beanbag and mostly falls asleep there more than his bed</p><p>&lt; Brown hair with one red streak on the front of his bangs, Light blue eyes &amp; peachy pale skin &gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is our OC's that we made while we we're talking about (well mostly me aka Lux) about BMC(Be More Chill)</p><p>These Ocs are made by two different creators</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>